Le Sommeil du Monstre
by Pao-chan
Summary: Fic sur Van et son Escaflowne. R&R please! (yeux suppliants ^^)


Le Sommeil du Monstre  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Vision d'Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas Van ! (et si je fais un caprice ?)  
  
Bon bah voilà ma seconde fic, sur Van et Escaflowne ^^ Bonne lecture !  
  
Paisible, il dormait. Une brise vivifiante entraînait ses cheveux d'ébène dans une folle danse, et fouettait son visage. Dix-sept années n'avaient pas altéré sa peau douce et hâlée.  
  
Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses doigts crispés, son corps entier se tordit bientôt sous le poids d'un démon imaginaire. Etouffant dans les bras de Morphée, il s'éveilla brutalement, le regard fou. Une fine cicatrice s'est formée sous son ?il droit.  
  
Il se leva,mécaniquement,et se mit en marche. Il ne savait pas où ses pas le portaient, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il errait, les yeux rivés au ciel et l'esprit vagabond. Il marchait, encore et encore, et aurait peut- être marché plus si. « OUCH ! » Il tomba à terre. Toujours au sol, il chercha des yeux l'obstacle susceptible de l'avoir fait trébuché. Et découvrit avec horreur la tombe de Folken. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?? La nuit est tombée, je dois rentrer au palais, recevoir cet ambassadeur de Fleid et..je parle tout seul. » Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la tombe. « Peut-être que je suis-là pour toi ? » Il parlait toujours dans le vide mais n'y attachait plus aucune importance. « J'aurais aimé te connaître plus, Folken. » Ses sentiments étaient sincères, mais affligé par la banalité de ses propos, il se tus ; et savoura l'atmosphère reposante des lieux. C'était une belle nuit d'été, les grillons chantaient, et les deux lunes brillaient avec plus d'éclat que jamais.  
  
Depuis son couronnement, tout n'avait été que frénésie et tulmute. Dirigé par ses soins, la reconstruction de Fanélia avait été mené à bien, et son peuple renaissait peu à peu de ses cendres. Bizarrement, il n'en ressentait aucune joie. Il n'était pas heureux, mais n'y prêtait guère attention.  
  
Pourtant à cet instant précis, il se sentait calme et en paix avec lui-même. Tout aurait été parfait s'il n'avait pas remarqué cette longue entaille sur son bras gauche. « Comment. ? » Il sentit peu à peu la raison le quitter . Il se leva, un peu désorienté, et aperçut alors Escaflowne, agenouillé humblement à quelques mètres de lui. Escaflowne, dans toute sa splendeur.  
  
Van s'approcha de lui, lentement, admiratif et méfiant. Il était à présent tout près de son Guymelef. Une nouvelle blessure, au niveau du c?ur, le fit défaillir et il chuta de nouveau, ne pouvant réprimer un cri de douleur. « C'est toi, murmura-t-il, c'est toi qui m'a appelé. » Du sang coulait à ses lèvres. Il sourit amèrement. Il se demanda un bref instant comment son Guymelef, en sommeil, avait été capable de lui infliger de tels dommages, puis il se rappela que nul hormis son créateur ne connaissait les frontières de la force d'Escaflowne. « Je me demande où Hispano a-t-il pêché cette puissance qu'il t'a insufflé. Tu es agenouillé, mais tu feignes la soumission. » Puis , se redressant, faisant face à son robot, et à plus vive voix : « De nous deux, Escaflowne, Tu sais lequel domine ! » Puis, à lui-même : « Et cela, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, depuis le jour où je t'ai réveillé pour la première fois. »  
  
Son corps entier était maintenant parcouru de multiples blessures. Sa souffrance ne faisait qu'empirer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « .Arrête.. ARRETE ! » Il tenta de retrouver ses esprits, paniquer ne lui servirait à rien. Si Escaflowne l'appelait, il fallait. lui répondre. Et au plus vite, avant qu'il ne l'achève. Mais il n'avait évidemment pas de dragénergist, et son état lui interdisait de courir les dragons.  
  
Il songea au pendentif. Il n'avait pas le droit , il s'agissait d'un présent d'Hitomi. Il se rappela ironiquement qu'elle seule avait pu,jusqu'ici, le sauver du piège que lui tendait à chaque instant Escaflowne. Hitomi. Oui, mais Hitomi n'était plus là. « Les regrets viendront en leur temps. » Il détacha avec détermination le pendentif de son cou puis arracha la pierre du reste du collier. Il l'introduisit avec délicatesse dans le c?ur d'Escaflowne. Elle était petite, mais puisque le Guymelef parvenait à le torturer sans source d'énergie, elle devait lui suffire.  
  
Escaflowne s'éveilla en effet aussitôt, impatient et tempétueux. Refusant toute réflexion supplémentaire, Van grimpa avec difficulté dans le cockpit. A peine installé, déjà l'armure relia son mécanisme interne au jeune homme. Les chevilles, les poignets et le cou bloqué, Van se sentait quelque peu prisonnier, mais cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle. Il ressentait également un mélange de peur et d'ivresse. Il tenta de se mettre en marche, Escaflowne lui répondit sans attendre. Puis il feigna un coup d'attaque contre un vieil et grand arbre qui gisait là. De nouveau, le guymelef éxécutat le mouvement avec une rapidité et une précision foudroyante. L'arbre alla s'affaler sur le sol meuble dans d'horribles craquements.  
  
Van constatait avec frayeur et satisfaction que,déjà, Escaflowne était en parfait symbiose avec lui. Il était conscient d'être manipulé par la machine, mais tout ceci n'avait plus aucune importance. Il n'avait pas su contrôler le guymelef. Mais qui avait jamais pu dominer une telle arme ? La folie le gagnait peu à peu.  
  
Dans son délire, il voyait Escaflowne revêtir son costume noir et lui chuchoter : « Te rappelles-tu du bon vieux temps, celui où, héros d'un conte épique, nous allions, tantôt fuyant, tantôt chassant les Zaïbacher ? Tu m'appartenait alors, de tout ton corps et de toute ton âme. Puis je t'ai perdu, à présent je te retrouve. Tu es de nouveau à moi. Je ne te laisserais plus . » Dans un sursit de lucidité, Van frissonna en reconnaissant en la dernière phrase d'Escaflowne les paroles qu'il avait lui-même adressé à Hitomi, quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il était allé la retrouver sur la Lune des Illusions. Mais il était trop tard. Plus rien ne pourrait calmer la fureur d'Escaflowne. Il n'aurait jamais dû interrompre le sommeil du monstre.  
  
On ne revit plus jamais Van. A Fanélia, des oracles rancuniers murmuraient à un peuple en deuil : «L' Escaflowne a volé notre roi. » Certains affirment qu'ils s'étaient évaporés comme des ombres.. On dit aussi qu'usés par leur propre rage, ils avaient implosé. D'autres enfin prétendaient avoir aperçu leur ombres déchirer le ciel, et leurs pas lourds briser la quiétude de la nuit profonde. Il ne sont pas morts, disent-ils : Ils parcourent inlassablement les plaines et les campagnes, errant sans but.  
  
On commença alors à les craindre. Les mères racontaient aux enfants rebelles que le dragon noir viendrait les emporter. Au bout de quelques décennies, Van et son Escaflowne devinrent la personnification même du mal sur Gaïa. C'est ainsi qu'ils maudissèrent celui qui, un jour, les avaient sauvé du chaos.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Voilou !!! Review sivoupléééé ! Au passage, coup de gueule contre Word qui dès que j'écris Escaflowne me demande de corriger par le mot Escalope -___- Blasphème ! ^_____^ 


End file.
